Talk:Campbell-Maya Relationship/@comment-16506712-20131111191854
Ok, I am now going to tell you guys, why I truly do love Camaya, and they are one of my very best OTPs. I'm going to start of by saying they had amazing chemistry, and I mean amazing. Their physical apperences, just go together so well, its so amazing to see, and I also loved their chemistry, of Cam being a hockey jock, and Maya being a well, nerdy girl who plays the cello. I just found that to be a really interesting mix. So, when Cam first met Maya, he automaticly felt comfortable with her. That says a lot, considering, Cam is a very shy boy in general, and to act as comfortable ass he did with espesically someone he barely knew, which was Maya, said a lot. It was obvious that he was interested in her at first. Then, the whole, Tristan-pretending-to-be-Maya, thing happened, and Cam was understandably, angry about that, and said that they would never be friends, ever. But that didn't last very long, with Maya, as he dispayed interest in her again, shortly after. Before they were official, the missing-the-kiss thing was just so adorable, in my opinion. Yeah it was awkward, when Maya kept missing the kiss, but to me, it was awkward in an adorable way, since it was cute, and later it was revealed, that Cam wanted to kiss back, and that the only reason he didn't kiss back, was because he had never had a girlfriend, and he wasn't sure, if it was right to do it then. Their, first kiss was just so adorable and sweet. Cam, showed up at Maya's house, and explained to her why he didn't kiss back, but he wanted to, and well they kissed, and Maya's face was just so sweet after it. Their karaoke scene was just really cute. The way they were singing and dancing together, was so adorable. Cam jumped off, a ledge at school, due to the fact that he hated hockey, and so he could spend more time with Maya. I don't support, Cam purposely, getting injured, but it was weet that, he partly did it to be spend more time with Maya. Then, there was their little bump in the road. Maya was convinced, Cam didn't like her, which was not true, and she broke up with him. Cam was upset by this, and stated in a way where he obviously meant it, that absolutey thought Maya was pretty, and he just wasn't smooth like ZIg was. Maya didn't go back to him at that point, but it only took her one episode to realize she wanted to be with Cam, and went back to him. When they got back together, I think it was really sweet, how Cam tried harder, and did let her know volenterely, that he thought she always looked pretty, and kissed her hand, sweetly, and Maya's smile was adorable after that. Cam was so sweet, when he gave Maya that necklace, and so was Maya. I just think thats scene was adorable, well up to the point when Maya told him about her kiss with Zig (Barf). When Cam found out, about Maya's kiss with Zig (Barf), he was upset, due to jelousy of corse. Even though, Maya didn't actually cheat on Cam, they were broken up for a very short amount of time, and it was a damn short time, to kiss someone, straight after a break up. But Cam was kindly understanding, and told he she was just confused. Now for Bitter Sweet Sympothy. Although this was certainly Camaya's most tragic episode, it was also certainly their sweetest and cutest. To start if off, Maya ran into Cam's arms, so adorably, and Cam, caught her, and gave a sweet laugh. Cam said in such a determained way, that nobody was going to come in between them, directed at Zig. He wanted to switch his team, so he could be on the same team as Maya. Then when the spirit week hockey game came, Cam lost it, and hurt Zig on purpose, enough to give him a black eye. Of corse, I don't support Cam, doing that to Zig, but I do think it was sweet on some level, considering it was simply out of anger and jelousy, for Zig and Maya's kiss (Barf). When Maya, told Mr. Simpson, that Cam was indeed the one who did start the fight, Cam looked so upset, and told Maya he was sorry, and he was just jealous. You could see in his face, and hear in his voice, that he was depsrate for Maya's forgivness, but that didn't cut it right then. Later, that epsiode, Cam showed up at Maya's house, with a bouguet of flowers. He was acting really awkward, in what I thought was a sweet way. He wanted to stay, but Maya didn't seem so sure, and he apologized in an awkward, sweet, way to her. Maya decided, on letting him stay. Then, came, in my opinion, Camaya's cutest, sweetest, silliest, most adorable, scene ever. They were watching a video together, and when Katie said it was time for Cam to leave, Maya just gave a really cute reaction, and held on to him, and said "No!!" in a funny, sweet, way. After persuading, Katie, to let Cam spend the night, Katie left. Cam got a pillow, and in an adorable, not agressive, way, slammed the pillow against Maya, and claimed it was Hoot, and in a really adorable loving, way, playfully growled at her, and Maya's reaction was also adorbale! Ok, I have to say, I think next scene, was just as adorable, as the last. When Maya woke up, Cam was gone, and Maya found a video Cam had sent her. The way he acted in the video, was so sweet and so loving. Maya's face just got so numb, and sweet. The way she looked at him. There was love there. Then the tragic ending happened for Camaya